The Battle of Hogwarts and the Return of Arthur
by Hime-Chan1201
Summary: Menunggu ribuan tahun demi kebangkitan Arthur Pendragon bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Merlin. Namun, dalam dunia alam bawah sadarnya, Sang Penyihir Agung bersua kembali dengan Sang Naga yang telah lama tiada. Diberitahukannya kepada Merlin suatu ramalan tentang terjadinya pertempuran besar di suatu sekolah sihir ternama, Hogwarts dan pada saat itu juga, Arthur bangkit kembali...
1. Chapter 1:Farewell Is Just The Beginning

**The Battle Of Hogwarts and the Return of Arthur**

 **Rated: T**

 **By: Hime-Chan1201**

 **Fandoms: BBC Merlin x Harry Potter**

 **Friendship, Action**

 **Merlin, Arthur, Harry Potter**

 **AU Fic**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **~ BBC Merlin: Julian Jones, Julian Murphy, Johnny Capps, Jake Michie**

 **~ Harry Potter: J.K. Rowling**

 **Setting : Untuk Merlin latar waktunya dimulai dari akhir episode "The Diamond of the Day Part 2", sementara untuk Harry Potter di buku terakhir "The Deathly Hallows"**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **Summary**

Menunggu ribuan tahun demi kebangkitan Arthur Pendragon bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Merlin. Namun, dalam dunia alam bawah sadarnya, Sang Penyihir Agung bersua kembali dengan Sang Naga yang telah lama tiada. Diberitahukannya kepada Merlin mengenai suatu ramalan tentang terjadinya pertempuran besar di suatu sekolah sihir ternama, Hogwarts dan pada saat itu juga, Arthur bangkit kembali…

Apa hubungan antara peperangan sihir itu dengan kembalinya Sang Raja Camelot?

 **~~Chapter 1~~**

 **Farewell Is Just The Beginning**

" Arthur… _in sibbe gerest_ …"

Melalui isak tangisnya, Merlin merapalkan mantra untuk menggerakkan perahu tempat berbaringnya Arthur yang telah tak bernyawa melintasi kabut jauh menuju Danau Avalon. Ia menyaksikan perahu tersebut melaju perlahan menjauh dari Merlin. Sulit untuk mempercayainya bahwa sahabat penyihir muda itu telah pergi. Tanpa Arthur, ia merasa kosong seakan separuh dari jiwanya mati. Air mata tak kunjung berhenti menuruni wajah pucat Merlin. Baru beberapa jam lalu mereka berbagi momen di kegelapan hutan dengan api unggun sebagai penerang. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Arthur berterimakasih atas kesetiaan Merlin dan meninggal di pelukannya.

Kini, seperti yang dikatakan oleh sang Naga, " dengarkan baik-baik! Di saat Albion sangat membutuhkannya, Arthur akan bangkit kembali," Merlin bersedia dengan segenap hatinya untuk menjaga tempat peristirahatan Arthur dan menunggu "hari kebangkitannya". Merlin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Camelot untuk terakhir kalinya, hanya saja kudanya dan kuda Arthur hilang entah kemana setelah diserang oleh Morgana. " Merlin apakah itu kau?" Panggil seseorang di belakang Merlin. Ternyata itu Sir Percival dengan kudanya. Tidak seperti biasanya Percival berkuda tanpa Gwaine.

" Percival, hei kawan!" Balas Merlin berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kedukaannya terhadap kehilangan Arthur. Ia pun sadar. Ia harus menceritakan Percival tentang kematian sang Raja.

" Senang melihatmu. Er… dimana Arthur?" Tanya Percival.

" Percival… ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui. Suka atau tidak kau harus menerima kenyataan. Arthur… dia…telah tiada."

 **XxxxxX**

1428 tahun kemudian…

" Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang belum pernah aku sampaikan padamu. Terimakasih…" Tangan Arthur pun menggapai bagian belakang kepala Merlin menyentuh rambut gelapnya yang lembut, lalu sebelum mereka saling mendekatkan dahi mereka hingga bersentuhan Arthur melepaskan pegangannya dan menutup kedua mata indahnya…

" Arthur! ARTHUR!"

Merlin terbangun dengan bersimbah keringat di sekujur tubuhnya. Berabad-abad lamanya mimpi kematian Arthur selalu menghantuinya. Berabad-abad lamanya ia merindukan sahabatnya. Kini, Merlin tinggal di sebuah gubuk kecil tak jauh dari Danau Avalon. Gubuk yang ia bangun dengan sihirnya dan ia buat senyaman mungkin sehingga ia tidak merasa jenuh menunggu Arthur selama bertahun-tahun.

Ribuan tahun telah terlewati namun hatinya tetap merasa hampa. Terkadang ia merasa ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena ia tak merasa mampu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Atas semua yang terjadi setelah ia meninggalkan Camelot.

Ketika Merlin mengunjungi Camelot untuk terakhir kalinya, pemuda itu memberitahukan Guinevere tentang kematian suaminya. Hati sang Ratu pun hancur dan menangisi kepergian Arthur selama 2 minggu. Gwen telah kehilangan ayah dan adiknya, Sir Elyan. Lalu ia kehilangan suami tercintanya. Namun, Gwen pun menyadari kesedihan ini tak berarti apa-apa. Wanita berkulit sawo matang itu sadar ia masih memiliki rakyatnya untuk dipimpinnya dan para ksatria terpercayanya walau telah kehilangan Sir Gwaine. Akhirnya Guinevere menjadi Ratu Camelot yang bijaksana seperti Raja Arthur selama 50 tahun dan sihir tidak lagi dilarang di Camelot sehingga rakyatnya dan para penyihir berdamai. Kemudian, Guinevere beristirahat dengan tenang dalam tidurnya di usia 80 tahun.

Sementara itu, Merlin ingin menginap sebentar di kamar lamanya. Pemuda itu menceritakan perkataan terakhir Kilgharrah pada Gaius. Sehari berlalu ia sudah membawa semua barang-barangnya lalu memeluk walinya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebab ia takkan kembali lagi ke Camelot.

Dan di tahun 1997 ini, masih tetap belum ada tanda-tanda Arthur akan bangkit kembali.

Tunggu! Tahun 1997? Lalu Merlin pun teringat sesuatu.

 **^3^TBC^3^**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Prophecy

**~~Chapter 2~~**

 **Another Prophecy**

Saat itu di tahun 1942 ketika Perang Dunia II berlangsung, Merlin memimpikan hal yang aneh, yakni bertemu dengan kawan lamanya, Sang Naga.

 _Ia berada di sebuah tanah lapang berumput, tempat mereka selalu bertemu ribuan tahun yang lalu. Dalam kegelapan malam, ia menemukan sepasang mata kuning menyala menatapnya dan berdirilah…_ Kilgharrah. _Sang Naga._ " Young warlock _… akhirnya kau bangun."_

 _" Hai, sobat lama. Lama tak bertemu…" Balas Merlin sembari berdiri dari tempat ia berbaring._

 _" Maaf Merlin… Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ada hal yang pelu kuberitahukan padamu. Kumohon padamu untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama, Merlin…" Jelas Kilgharrah sungguh-sungguh._

 _" Baiklah, apa yang ingin kauberitahukan?" Tanya Merlin penasaran._

 _" Ada sebuah ramalan tentang hari kebangkitan Arthur. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya anak muda."_

 _Tanpa Merlin sadari, ia telah menetaskan air matanya. Naga itu benar. Penyihir muda itu sangat merindukan sahabatnya._

 _" Ramalan itu berbunyi:_

' Tahun '97 peperangan bermula

antara sihir hitam dengan sihir suci.

Dengan Emrys, benteng perlindungan Hogwarts,

Pangeran Kegelapan pun menanti,

Beserta _High Priestess_ dan Bocah Druid di sisinya.

Di sanalah bocah Potter Sang Terpilih,

Melenyapkan Tom Riddle selamanya…

Di peperangan itulah…

Sang Raja Albion bangkit kembali…'

 _Itulah ramalannya, anak muda. Baiklah, aku pikir itu sudah cukup. Aku harus pergi, Merlin. Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti."_

 _Sekejap semuanya menjadi gelap gulita. Tak lama kemudian, Merlin pun bangun._

Jutaan pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sang Naga. Peperangan apa yang akan terjadi? Siapakah Pangeran Kegelapan dan bocah Potter dan apa itu Hogwarts? Banyak hal-hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Kecuali untuk _High Priestess_ dan Bocah Druid. Merlin pun mulai siap siaga untuk kembali menghadapi Morgana Pendragon dan sekutunya, Mordred.

Tetapi yang terpenting dari semua itu bagi Merlin, adalah… _kembalinya sang sahabat_.

Merlin tak menyadari bahwa tahun inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu. _Tak lama lagi, Arthur_. Katanya dalam hati.

XxxxxX

Danau Avalon masih sama. Tak ada perubahan sekalipun kecuali adanya gubuk kecil berdiri tidak jauh dari danau dan berkurangnya kabut yang menyelubungi danau luas itu.

Sejauh mata memandang, penyihir muda itu tak merasakan apapun selain kekosongan, kesunyian dan rasa kesepian. Namun, setelah mengingat ramalan itu kini ia merasakan ketidaksabaran. _Ia ingin Arthur kembali_ … Tiba-tiba, entah dari mana terdengar seruan yang menyebutkan namanya. Suara itu terdengar familiar baginya dan yang paling dinantikannya selama ribuan tahun lamanya. Suara Sang Raja Albion. Suara sahabatnya. Arthur Pendragon…

 _" MERLIN! Kaukah itu?!"_

 **^3^TBC^3^**


	3. Chapter 3: Rise Again

**~~ Chapter 3 ~~**

 **Rise Again**

 _" MERLIN! Kaukah itu?!"_

Teriakan Arthur menggema dari Danau Avalon. Awalnya Merlin tidak memercayai telinganya. _Ah… mungkin aku terlalu merindukan Arthur sampai-sampai berkhayal dia memanggilku_ , batin Merlin. Namun, Merlin tak dapat memungkirinya lagi setelah mendengar teriakan kedua dari kejauhan.

 _" Merlin! Jangan berani-beraninya kau meninggalkanku di sini!"_

Secepat mungkin Merlin berlari ke tepi danau untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi. Lalu ia melihat Arthur yang masih menggunakan baju zirah dan jubbah merahnya berdiri di atas perahu kecil. Kemudian penyihir berambut gelap menyihir perahu kecil tersebut agar menuju ke tepi danau. Gerakan mendadak dari perahu itu mengejutkan Arthur yang membuatnya cepat-cepat duduk. Setelah perahu telah sampai di tepi danau, Arthur langsung menginjakkan kakinya di daratan berumput menuju ke sahabat karibnya. Belum selangkah dari posisinya, Sang Raja Camelot mendapatkan pelukan yang erat dari penyihir berambut gelap. Arthur hendak protes atas kelakuan sahabatnya yang begitu spontan. Lalu ia mendengar Merlin terisak pelan di pundaknya. Arthur tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Merlin menangis di pundaknya.

" Arthur, aku merindukanmu…"

Ucapan Merlin makin membuat Arthur menyatukan kedua alisnya. Arthur hampir saja mengejeknya seperti gadis cengeng, tetapi setelah melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh Arthur tidak sampai hati untuk mengucapnya. Belum pernah sekalipun Arthur melihat sahabatnya begitu… _hancur_ di depannya. Perlahan lelaki berambut pirang itu membelai rambutnya yang lembut dan jemari lainnya mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar. Mereka bertahan seperti itu sampai mereka memasuki gubuk Merlin beberapa menit kemudian.

XxxxxX

" Sudah merasa lebih tenang?"

" Lebih baik dari sebelumnya. _Thank you, sire_!"

" 'Arthur' saja lebih baik, Merlin. Berhubungan kita tidak di depan publik kecuali kita berdua."

" Baiklah… uh… _clotpole_?!"

" Itu malah lebih baik. Kalau kau ingin digantung."

" Coba saja kalau bisa."

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas akan pembicaraan mereka yang khas. Kini mereka di gubuk Merlin yang hangat nan sederhana. Arthur duduk di kursi goyang dari anyaman bambu tepat di depan Merlin yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

" Jadi kau yang mendirikan gubuk ini?" Tanya Arthur memandangi sekeliling tempat tinggal Merlin.

"Ya, dengan sihirku. Sudah berkali-kali kudaur ulang selama bertahun-tahun agar mengurangi rasa jenuh." Jawab Merlin asal.

Jawaban Merlin membuatnya terdiam beberapa detik. Arthur telah melupakan permasalahan utama yang bergerumul di pikirannya sejak Merlin memeluknya.

" Merlin… berapa lama aku berbaring di perahu itu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut seperti petir yang merambat di seluruh nadi Merlin. Ia tak ingin menceritakan semuanya saat ini juga. Ia belum siap. Arthur baru saja bangkit dari kematian sementara semua orang yang dicintai Arthur selain Merlin telah lama pergi.

" Arthur, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang." Arthur langsung mengerutkan kening dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Merlin, aku masih rajamu. Apa ingatanmu sesempit itu?"

" Arthur, kau baru saja bangun dari kematian. Kau pasti lelah. Dan kau perlu tidur."

"Hmmh, well, kau benar juga. Aku lelah sekali." Jawab Arthur seraya menguap panjang.

Kemudian, Arthur pun segera segera tenggelam dalam lautan mimpinya.

"Yeah, kau memang perlu itu." Kata Merlin pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu giliran Merlin yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya di sebelah Arthur. Tanpa ia sadari, Arthur masih mengenakan baju zirahnya. Secepat mungkin ia melepaskan semua lapisan baju perang sahabatnya degan susah payah berhubung telah ribuan tahun ia telah lupa cara nya melepaskan baju zirah. Setelah menyingkirkan baju zirahnya hingga Arthur kini hanya bertelanjang dad, Merlin terkesima melihat kini tidak ada lagi luka menganga di bagian kanan atas dadanya, bekas luka tikaman dari pedang magis Mordred di perang Camlann. Seakan luka itu tak pernah ada sebelumnya. _Apakah para_ Sidhe _yang menyembuhkannya?_

Kemudian, Merlin menyelimutinya dengan jaket coklatnya. Tak segan ia membelai rambut pirang sahabatnya dengan lembut yang mengingatkannya akan ibunya, Hunith, yang pernah melakukan hal yang sama di kala Sang Penyihir masih di gendongan ibunya. Kini semua telah pergi. Satu-satunya yang dimilikinya saat ini adalah Sang Raja Camelot yang sedang tidur di depannya.

Selesai membelai, Merlin membaringkan kepalanya menghadap wajah Arthur yang polos tak berdosa.

" Selamat tidur... _clotpole_..." Bisiknya lembut.

Akhirnya Merlin bergabung dengan Arthur menyelami alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Setidaknya saat ini...

 _Merlin tidak lagi sendirian..._

XxxxxX

Gelap…

Sunyi…

Aura mistis dapat tercium dengan jelas di hutan ini…

 _Hutan terlarang…_

Pohon-pohon bagaikan monster tak bernyawa di malam hari. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara hoo-hoo-an burung hantu dan suara langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan dedaunan yang tergeletak di tanah. Kemudian, suara desisan ular pun ikut serta memenuhi keheningan hutan. Sosok berjubah hijau gelap dan berkepala botak berjalan mendekati semacam kuburan di bawah pohon besar. Sosok berwajah mirip ular yang pucat tersebut melihat sebilah pedang yang menancap di tanah dekat kuburan kecil itu. Lord Voldemort memancarkan seringai liciknya setelah melihat pedang yang salah satu kepingannya hilang.

 _Akhirnya telah kutemukan_ , ucapnya dalam hati.

Setelah tongkat Elder berada di genggamannya demi menjadi tak terkalahkan, Pangeran Kegelapan akan segera melaksanakan rencana keduanya. Membangkitkan kembali kedua orang penting di zaman pemerintahan Raja Albion yang telah tewas berabad-abad lalu. Si Penyihir Wanita, Morgana Pendragon dan ksatria Druidnya, Sir Mordred.

Voldemort telah mendengar banyak hal tentang Morgana. Kekuatan sihir _High Priestess_ tersebut hampir menyandingi sihir Merlin, Sang Penyihir Legendaris dan terkuat di zamannya. Jika Morgana bersekutu dengannya, ia akan menjadi sekutu terkuatnya. Dengan begitu Harry Potter akan terbinasakan dengan mudah.

Tangan pucatnya mulai menyentuh pangkal pedang dan langsung merasakan kekuatan magisnya. Itu adalah pedang Mordred yang tertempa nafas naga. Sekali tikaman dari pedang itu, nyawa seseorang hilang dalam sekejap. Tetapi yang pasti ini bukan pedang Excalibur.

Konon, jika pedang ini dicabut dari tanah, Morgana dan Mordred akan terbangkitkan dari kematian. Dan, _itulah_ yang akan dilakukan Lord Voldemort saat ini juga.

Tom Riddle merapalkan suatu matra yang asing: mantra _Old Religion_. Mantra yang tidak lagi digunakan di zaman modern ini. Setelah selesai, pedang tersebut dicabutnya dari tanah seraya berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga. Kemudian muncullah sinar yang menyilaukan mata di sekeliling tempat itu. Voldemort terkejut hingga membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah. Secara perlahan, sinar itu lenyap dan digantikan oleh kegelapan yang pekat.

Lalu ia memandang kembali pedang Mordred, tercengang. Pedang itu kembali utuh dan tidak ada sekeping yang tertinggal. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pedang itu, pria itu memandang kea rah kuburan yang terdapat dua sosok yang berdiri di atasnya. Seorang wanita berwajah rupawan tapi kelam berambut hitam legam acak-acakan mengenakan gaun biru tua. Gaun itu bahkan sudah ketinggalan zaman. Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang pemuda yang sepasang mata dan rambutnya identik dengan milik wanita tersebut. Dia mengenakan baju zirah hutam. Akhirnya Woldemort berhasil membangkitkan mereka berdua.

Secepat mungkin Voldemort bangkit dari tempatnya mendekati kedua orang tersebut. Begitu ia berhadapan dengan Morgana, ia membungkukkan badannya dengan tetap menatap penyihir wanita itu.

 _"Milady…"_ Ucapnya pelan namun nada suaranya dingin.

Lady Morgana memperlihatkan seringai liciknya.

XxxxxX

 _Sementara di gubuk Merlin…_

Di tidurnya, Merlin merasakan sesuatu bagaikan gelombang kejut membangunkannya. Telah berabad-abad lamanya ia tak merasakan kekuatan sihir sedahsyat apapun yang membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Tetapi pertanyaannya adalah apa sebenarnya yang membangunkannya tadi?

Atau jangan-jangan…

" _Merlin_ … ada apa?"

Tanpa ia sadari ia juga tidak sengaja membangunkan Arthur yang sekarang memandangnya keheranan tetapi masih mengantuk. Mata kantuk Arthur melebar melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat ketakutan dan wajahnya yang pucat berkeringat. Merlin tidak menatapnya sama sekali.

"Ya Tuhan, Merlin ada apa denganmu?

Secepat kilat Arthur mengambil segelas air di menja sebelah kanan tempat tidur menyerahkannya ke Merlin. " Merlin, tolong minumlah!" Merlin masih tidak mengacuhkannya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara, pikir Arthur. Ia meletakkan kembali segelas air di meja lalu mendekap Merlin dengan kedua lengan berototnya. Ia merasakan Merlin gemetar hebat di pelukannya.

"Shh…shh…Merlin… _It's alright_ … kau mimpi buruk, Merlin… Tadi itu hanya mimpi buruk…" Ia mengelus punggung Merlin naik turun, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Selang beberapa menit, Merlin tidak lagi gemetar di pelukan Arthur. Lalu Merlin menarik dirinya tetapi tatapannya mengarah ke bantalnya yang ternyata bersinar. Merlin menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah bantal dan mengeluarkannya. Terdapat kalung yang bersimbol _Old Religion_ di genggamannya. Ternyata pancaran sinar hijau itu berasal dari kalung itu.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Merlin?"

Hening sesaat sebelum Merlin berkata,

"Arthur suka atau tidak kau harus tahu ini. Saudari tirimu, Morgana… dan Mordred… mereka…"

Jantung Arthur berdegup kencang menunggu Merlin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mata Merlin menatap lekat mata Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4: Aithusa and The Trio

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

 **Aithusa and the Trio**

Di lain tempat jauh dari gubuk Merlin, terjadi suatu perampokan di sebuah bank penyihir 'Gringotts' yang dikelola oleh para Goblin. Namun misi perampokan itu melibatkan tiga penyihir muda asal Hogwarts; Harry Potter, "bocah yang bertahan hidup", dan kedua sahabat karibnya, Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger. Ketiga penyihir remaja tersebut ternyata sedang mencari Horcrux-Horcrux Lord Voldemort dan untuk saat ini Horcrux kedua telah berhasil mereka dapatkan, yaitu Piala Hufflepuff yang diambil dari lemari besi Bellatrix Lestrange.

Kini "trio emas" tersebut tengah menunggangi seekor naga putih yang telah lama dirantai jauh di bawah tanah untuk melarikan diri. Di atas punggung naga yang terbang dengan kencang, tiupan angina menampar wajah ketiganya. Dengan angin sekencang itu tidak memberikan peluang besar untuk melihat jelas apa ada yang di depan mereka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, samar-samar mereka melihat danau luas dengan sebuah pulau kecil di tengahnya. _Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mendarat_ , pikir Harry.

"Haruskah kita melompat?" Seru Ron.

"Kapan?" Tanya Hermione.

"Sekarang!" Perintah Harry.

Walau terlonjak terhadap perintah Harry yang spontan, tetapi mereka tetap melompat dari naga itu dan jatuh ke kedalaman Danau Avalon yang airnya begitu jernih dan sejuk.

Lalu, gambaran-gambaran berkelebat dalam pikiran Harry. Gambaran yang amat mengerikan. Mayat-mayat manusia yang bersimbah darah berserakan di lantai suatu ruangan gelap penuh aura kematian. Kemudian, terlihatlah Voldemort melewati mayat-mayat itu dengan tongkat Elder di genggamannya. Sementara, ularnya nagini yang selalu setia di dekatnya berada di belakangnya. Harry melihat Voldemort sedang mendekati seorang wanita bermata biru cerah beraut muka kelam dan berambut acak-acakan seperti Bellastrix Lestrange, tetapi wanita ini jauh lebih muda dibanding Bellatrix. Entah mengapa wajah itu terasa tidak asing bagi Harry.

"Mengapa lama sekali, _my lord_? Bukannya kita harus mencari keberadaan Emrys dan bocah Potter ini?" Tanya wanita itu dingin.

"Maaf, _my Lady Morgana_. Aku sedang mengumpulkan kekuatanku karena akhir-akhir ini tenagaku semakin berkurang." Ucap Voldemort yang sengaja melembut untuk meredakan ketidaksabaran Morgana. Namun usaha itu sia-sia.

"Mordred sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk ini. Kita harus segera menemukan Emrys. SEKARANG!" Teriak Morgana.

Lalu sekelebat gambaran seorang wanita cantik mengenakan gaun abu-abu kehijauan. Raut mukanya terlihat sedih dan murung. Seketika muncul gambaran burung gagak hitam.

Kemudian gambaran itu menghilang meninggalkan pertanyaan yang kini memenuhi Harry.

Dua gambaran terakhir kemungkinan, bagi Harry, adalah petunjuk Horcrux Voldemort yang selanjutnya harus mereka temukan. _Seorang wanita bergaun abu-abu kehijauan yang terlihat familiar dan burung gagak hitam._

Tiba-tiba, Harry teringat sesuatu. Burung gagak itu adalah sebuah symbol. Simbol asrama Ravenclaw. Tidak salah lagi, wanita itu adalah Grey Lady dan bernama asli Helena Ravenclaw, putri Rowena Ravenclaw.

Tanpa disadarinya dia telah beranjak dari kesejukan Danau Avalon dan memijak daratan begitu pula dengan kedua sahabatnya. Ketiganya basah kurup dan menggigil kedinginan.

"Teman-teman, ki…kita tidak bi…sa melanjutkan p-perjalanan dengan k…kondisi s…seperti i…ini. Brrr…" Ucap Harry terbata-bata tak dapat menahan kedinginan yang telah menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya sembari membekap dirinya.

"Hei… ! Lihat di sana! Ada gubuk! Hachiing…" Seru Ron sebelum bersin menudingkan telunjuknya ke arah pepohonan di mana gubuk itu berdiri.

" Kita bisa beristirahat di sana untuk… br… sementara waktu." Kata Hermione yang segera melangkahkan kakinya yang gemetaran kea rah gubuk ingin segera menghangatkan diri. Harry dan Ron pun ikut serta. Belum sepuluh langkah dari gubuk mereka bertiga melihat sepasang pria yang keluar dari gubuk. Yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satunya lagi berambut hitam legam. Sepasang mata kedua orang itu sama-sama sebiru langit.

 _Apakah mereka penghuni gubuk itu?_ Tanya Harry dalam hati.

" _Siapa kalian? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"_ Seru pria berambut gelap itu pada mereka.

XxxxxX

 _"_ _Mereka dibangkitkan kembali…"_

Arthur diam seribu bahasa mendengar kalimat terakhir sahabatnya. "Apa maksudmu mereka dibangkitkan kembali? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Arthur pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Siapapun itu, dia tidak berniat baik." Jelas Merlin tidak kunjung melepas pandangannya dari Arthur.

Masih menyadari ada banyak yang belum Merlin jelaskan padanya, membuat Arthur semakin muak. _Dia telah menganggapku sebagai sahabat bahkan saudara, pikirnya. Tetapi, mengapa Merlin masih tidak memercayaiku?_

" **Cukup, Merlin!** Aku sudah tidak tahan terhadap ketidakpercayaanmu padaku. Aku sahabatmu, Merlin! Kau dengar itu? **SA-HA-BAT!** Dengar? Pernah dulu kau bilang kau selalu yakin padaku. Mengapa tidak sekarang?!"

Akhirnya Arthur tak kuasa memendamnya lagi. Ia menumpahkan gejolak emosi tanpa menyadari sahabatnya yang tak kunjung berhenti gemetar. Wajah pucat dan mata biru langitnya memerah juga terdapat air mata bergerumul di pelupuknya. Setetes air mata sebening Kristal menuruni tulang pipi Merlin yang tajam. Lalu Merlin menunduk tidak berani memandang Arthur yang memandangnya tajam.

"Arthur, aku…"

"Ceritakan semuanya dan tatap aku, Merlin!" Potong Arthur dingin.

"Tidak akan, sampai kau berhenti menatapku seakan aku mangsamu." Balas Merlin setengah membentak Arthur dengan menahan isak tangis yang terus memberontak keluar. Baru disadarinya bahwa menunggu Arthur kembali selama ribuan tahun bisa membuatnya selemah ini. Tak pernah ia merasa selemah ini, bahkan _menangis_ di hadapan Sang Raja Camelot ketika ia bersikap dingin kepada Merlin.

 _But, hey!_ Ini tentang hubungan mereka. Persahabatan mereka yang dahulu kala terjalin sangat erat kini perlahan hancur hanya karena masalah **"kepercayaan"**. Tentu Merlin tidak ingin semua yang dimilikinya dengan Arthur lenyap bersama hantu-hantu ketidakpercayaan. Hanya Arthur yang dimilikinya seakan pria berambut pirang keemasan tersebut satu-satunya cahaya dalam dunia yang gelap gulita sebagai tempat berpegang Merlin.

Melihat ekspresi Merlin yang penuh kesedihan dan wajahnya yang mulai bersimbah air mata meluluhkan hati Arthur. Arthur tak pernah bermaksud menyakiti hati sahabatnya, _satu-satunya sahabatnya._

Lalu dengan lembut diusapnya air mata Merlin yang terus menghujani wajah menawan Sang Penyihir. "Maafkan aku, Merlin. Aku terlalu keras padamu." Bisiknya menenangkan. "Kumohon, Merlin. _Please_ … Ceritakan semuanya padaku, _okay_?

"Aku janji aku tidak akan memarahimu lagi, jika kau menghentikan tangisanmu, _okay_ Merlin?"

Tak terpikirkan oleh Merlin bahwa Arthur tiba-tiba menjadi selembut ini padanya. Pandangan matanya kini lebih tulus dari biasanya. Sejenak ia menggigit bibirnya ragu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kemudian ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. _Yeah, it's now or never_ , pikir Merlin.

Dengan perlahan ia menceritakan segalanya kepada Arthur. Mengenai Camelot, Guinevere dan ramalan Sang Naga tentang hari kebangkitan Arthur dan peperangan sihir besar yang masih perlu dipertanyakan.

"Pasti sulit bagimu untuk menerima semua ini. Tetapi, aku janji aku akan selalu berada di sisimu." Dengan begitu Merlin mengakhiri ceritanya saat ia melihat wajah Arthur yang tidak bereskspresi.

"1428 tahun, Merlin? Selama itu kau menungguku bangkit dari kematian, sampai sekarang?"

"Well, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini sendiri tanpa seseorang yang memedulikanmu, kan?"

"Tak heran kau begitu emosional. Kau sangat merindukan Rajamu sebesar itu. Sebegitu besarkah kau _mencintaiku, Merlin?"_ Goda Arthur dengan pandangan penuh rayunya yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak untuk sepersekian detiknya. Memang kenApa? Kau mau aku menciummu? Tidak terimakasih." Jawabnya dengan sarkastis. Rayuan gombal Arthur kini sudah kelewatan.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam hingga tanpa sengaja mereka memandang mata satu sama lain yang warnanya identiK. Tersadar akan apa yang Raja Camelot dan Sang Penyihir lakukan dan merasa janggal, akhirnya mereka memecah kesunyian dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga hanya suara gelak tawa yang memenuhi gubuk itu.

Selepas tertawa mereka berhenti, tanpa aba-aba Arthur menarik sahabatnya ke dalam pelukannya. Merlin yang terkejut tak mampu berkata apa- apa. Akhirnya ia hanya dapat tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat bersahabat ini dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Arthur mendesah ringan. Ia merasa diterima kembali oleh Arthur. Kali ini bukan tentang sihirnya.

 _Arthur menerimanya kembali sebagai sahabatnya._

"Terimakasih, Merlin…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk telah memberitahuku semuanya."

Merlin tak dapat membalas kalimat selain mengguman lembut. "Hmmmh…"

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, _idiot_."

"Begitu juga denganmu."

"Merlin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Harus sampai kapan kita begini terus?"

Merlin sadar dia masih terjerat di bawah naungan lengan-lengan Arthur yang kuat. Arthur tertawa ringan.

"Kau ini sangat suka dipeluk ya ternyata?"

" _For God's sake Arthur!_ aku sudah ribuan tahun ini tidak pernah merasa yang namanya dipeluk."

"Bahkan oleh seorang wanita sekalipun?" Arthur bertanya dengan nada tak menyangka.

Merlin hanya menggeleng di pundak Arthur.

"Hei, mungkin kau bisa juga menjadi pengganti Guinevere." Saran Arthur.

"Arthur, aku ini laki-laki tahu. Kau lupa itu." Merlin menonjok ringan punggung Arthur merasa tersinggung dirinya dianggap perempuan.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Ayolah mengapa kau harus secanggung itu? Memeluk adik kecilku saja masa tidak boleh? Lagipula, aku selalu menginginkan seorang adik laki-laki, tetapi ibuku saja sudah meninggalkanku setelah aku lahir." Arthur menjelaskan keinginannya yang sudah lama terpendam di hatinya.

"Aku selalu merasa kesepian. Namun, sejak kau mulai bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadiku… aku tidak pernah merasa sendiri." Ia mengelus-elus punggung Merlin naik turun dengan lembut.

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan Gwen?"

"Guinevere itu istriku, Merlin. Dia bukan adikku."

"Yeah, aku tahu itu…" Merlin hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur?"

"Maukah kau menjadi adik kecilku?"

.

Hening.

.

.

"Tentu saja aku mau. _I always wanted a big brother to protect me, anyway._ "

Sebelum Arthur sempat ingin berterimakasih pada Merlin, entah darimana tiba-tiba terdengar suara seekor naga yang akan segera melintasi gubuknya.

 _Suara itu…_

 _Tidak salah lagi…_

Merlin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Arthur dan berlari ke arah jendela. Disaksikannya seekor naga putih melintasi Avalon dan menjatuhkan ketiga penumpangnya.

 _"_ _Aithusa, kau masih hidup…"_ Bisiknya dengan uap nafasnya mengembun di kaca jendelanya.

 **^3^ TBC** **^3^**

 **A/N** : Hey everyone I'm back! Masih ada yang baca nggak ya? Mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya ya udah nunggu sampai sekian abad #alay. Author baru masuk SMA tugas mulai bejibun tak tertahankan. Tapi saya usahakan untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Jangan lupa reviewnya, ya. Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
